JIKA
by Overcooked Potato
Summary: Apakah pria lain di rumah ini pernah melihatnya seperti ini?. An Ishikirimaru x Fem Saniwa fanfiction. Rated M for safe


A Fanfiction

Ishikirimaru x Suizaku(Female Saniwa)

Warning : R-17 for implisit lemon scene

Malam belum begitu lama. Lantai jati itu sudah agak lapuk, saling berderit ketika seseorang menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Apalagi untuk orang dengan tubuh besar sepertimu. Langkah sudah mulai gontai dengan rasa penat dan pandangan yang hanya bergantung pada cahaya bulan yang menjejakkan diri lewat pintu-pintu kertas di sepanjang koridor. Sudah dibilang kau tak cocok untuk perjalanan malam. Tapi, kau lebih memilih sikap persetan, tak mau membiarkan semuanya diserahkan pada para bocah-bocah kecil yang sudah kembali ke ruangan mereka dan terlelap.

Kau tahu sudah agak telat, tapi inisiatif membawa langkahmu ke sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Pintu dibuka pelan. Kau tak tahu untuk apa kemari, mungkin meminta sebuah kecupan selepas tidur? Atau hanya sekedar melihatnya di sudut kamar. Di depan meja rias kecil, melepaskan pilinan rambutnya. Menghapus gincu merah di bibir ranumnya. Kan selalu begitu. Kadang dia sengaja lama menyisir rambutnya. Dia tahu kau akan datang, dia tahu kau suka tengkuknya yang terlihat tiap kali rambutnya dipilin. Dan wajahmu merah padam sewarna ganggang merah di belakang rumah ketika kau tahu itu. Dia tertawa. Tiba-tiba teringat istilah dari si pria bermata satu yang berisik itu, kau coba mengingat namanya, oh, iya—kalau tidak salah itu istilahnya, 'Tidak Keren'.

Tapi yang kau temukan bukan dia yang sedang duduk di meja rias. Dia sudah di dipannya. Dia sudah tertidur. Batinmu berganti-ganti antara rasa kecewa dan sedikit tanya mengapa dia tidur lebih awal. Tapi langkahmu menolak untuk kembali. Memilih untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, menutup pintunya pelan.

Kau duduk di tepian dipan. Rambutnya sudah tergerai. Kau absen melihatnya di meja riasnya hari ini. Tapi kecewamu tergantikan dengan melihatnya terlelap. Terlentang. Bulir keringat membungkus kulit putihnya, tertanda kamar yang pengap. Rambutnya tergerai seperti anak sungai di dataran tinggi. Yukata tipisnya yang sedikit lembab. Indah, kau berpikir begitu. Apakah pria lain di rumah ini pernah melihatnya seperti ini? Pikirmu lagi. Bagaimana kalau iya. Sepenggal suara batin lainnya, yang kemudian membuatmu mendadak tidak tenang. Pikiranmu seperti benang wol kusut, yang kemudian bergulung dan sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

Tidak boleh.

Tangan kananmu kau pindahkan ke sisi seberang dipan. Seperti membuat kerangkeng. Kini kau tatap lurus wajahnya yang sejajar denganmu. Penatmu hilang entah kemana. Menguap. Kata 'tidak boleh' itu sudah memenuhi batinmu. Benang wol itu semakin kusut.

Adalah tidak tahu malu mencumbuinya ketika dia tertidur. Sedikit pikiran warasmu yang kemudian ikut tergulung dalam balutan benang wol. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menangkap kewarasan saat ini. Kau hanya ingin mengklaim gadismu sendiri. Dan saat malam sedikit lebih panjang, Tubuhmu yang hampir dua kali ukuran tubuhnya sudah kau dekap. Jubah hijau lusuhmu sudah teronggok di samping dipan. Bersama kain pengikat yukata yang kau lepaskan sesaat sebelum akhirnya kau lepaskan hasratmu.

Dia sudah terbangun. Tapi tidak bertanya. Ataupun heran. Tak ada tanya. Tak ada kata yang keluar, melainkan dari dirimu yang tak terhitung membisikkan namanya sambil menciumi tubuh lembabnya. Leher, telinga, pipi, tengkuk, payudara, vagina, paha. Tak ada yang absen. Dia pejamkan lagi mata. Mengizinkanmu mengambil kuasa saat ini. Hanya sesekali lirih rintihan dari bibir mungilnya terdengar saat kau menggigit bagian intimnya terlalu keras. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Kedua kakinya terangkat. Menggantung. Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam kini sedikit terbuka. Air mata bercampur bulir keringat. Kalian berpandangan. Kau tahu dia mengizinkanmu untuk melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu sejak tadi benda itu menunggu untuk kau lepaskan ke muara miliknya. Dan wajah cantiknya yang kau lihat saat mencapai klimaks bersama adalah kepuasanmu yang sebenarnya.

"Aruji, suatu saat nanti, aku...mau ikut ke duniamu, aku mau menikahimu...aku..."

"Ah, aku juga...tapi.. buatku, itu masih jadi kata 'suatu hari', karena aku disini dan bisa meluk kamu lagi...itu sesuatu yang pasti. Biarkan aku menikmati sesuatu yang pasti saat ini dulu..."

Lelah membungkam. Tubuh bertaut. Bulir keringat bagai menjahit kulit mereka yang saling menghamburkan diri satu sama lain. Berbagi nafas untuk malam ini dan berikutnya. Setiap tarikannya membuat jejak-jejak janji akan kata 'suatu saat'. Tak ada yang pasti.

Malam semakin panjang. Daun-daun pepohonan di luar ikut terlelap. Hanya langit yang terjaga. Serpihan-serpihan bintang menemaninya.

Bulan masih ada.


End file.
